


I Dunno... You Know, Stuff

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Showing Off, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis: What would guys do to impress girls?<br/>Tai: I dunno… you know, stuff.<br/>Travis: Stuff?<br/>Tai: Yeah. -- <cite>Clueless</cite></p>
<p>[Willow/Xander. G. The summer between S1+2. Totally friggin' clueless (stuff).]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dunno... You Know, Stuff

"Hey, Willow, watch this!" 

She looks up, smoothing the pink towel covering her lap.

"I'm going in!" shouts Xander, waving wildly. He doesn't know why, but he's got to do it. He runs purposefully, takes a practice bounce, then jumps in for real, praying that Willow is still watching and that his splash was huge. He usually does stuff like this to impress girls, but no one's around except Willow.

She claps dutifully. "Very nice." Xander frowns, disappointed. He does this every summer, and Willow always says the same thing. For the first time, it feels like it's not enough.


End file.
